musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhiko Ichijo
is the main protagonist of the ''Musaigen no Phantom World'''' series. He is a first year student at Hosea Academy, who fights the monsters or ghost called ''Phantoms along with Mai Kawakami. Appearance Haruhiko is a tall and handsome young man. He has short, messy and somewhat thick dark green hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen with his school uniform. Personality Haruhiko is a young man who is kind and strongly fascinated with books, and often reads them in the library. He finished reading all the books in the school library so he goes to the public library to read more. Haruhiko has gained a vast amount of knowledge that allows him to answer just about any question thrown at him. He has a slightly robust exterior and is very knowledgeable about the phantoms and the things that changed over the decades. He is also very kind and calm and takes everything quite nicely. He is the Information Source for his team. Background Haruhiko lived a lonely childhood, deprived of proper parental attention. Haruhiko's mother had left home when he was a child, as his parents hadn't gotten along. He claimed that ever since then, he has been waiting for his mother to come home. Haruhiko's father constantly travels around the world for work. Plot Haruhiko was woken up one day by Ruru, a phantom that has been his companion, reminding him that he was late. Afraid of getting hit by Mai, he rushes until he arrives at Hosea Academy. Mai is revealed to be fighting a phantom that has been interrupting the school's gym class and wrecking the garden, as part of the task given to their team in the "Phantom-hunting club". Haruhiko takes out his sketchbook and starts to draw the phantom,as his ability is sealing a phantom whenever its complete appearance is drawn out. Having difficulty in sketching due to the phantom constantly moving, Mai makes it crash in the academy's clock tower, preventing the phantom from moving temporarily. Haruhiko immediately takes the chance to complete the phantom's sketch, sealing in his sketchbook. However, he and Mai didn't receive any monetary reward for sealing the phantom because of the damage to the academy's infrastructure. Both of them are disappointed, and Mai suggests that they need to add members to their team for possible improvements. Going home from school that day, Haruhiko finds the way odd as he observed that he was in a cemetery, in which he comments that there is no cemetery on his way back home. Ruru notices phantoms, and calls out to Haruhiko to look. Haruhiko sees Reina and just as he was about to save her, he witnessed Reina eating the phantoms and he was impressed. He immediately invited Reina to be a part of his team and she declined. Haruhiko accidentally sees Reina's underwear when he attempted to keep Reina from falling onto the ground after she tripped. She throws him in return. Haruhiko the other day persisted Reina to join him and after she declined again, he invited her to the school cafeteria as his treat. In the cafeteria he explained Reina the existence of Phantoms and told her that she will get paid in goods if she accomplishes a task. Haruhiko then intoduced her to Mai, in which Mai said that they are given another task again. The three of them went to the site of their task. They saw Tsukumogamis dancing Limbo, causing radio disturbances in the area. After Mai failed to defeat them, Haruhiko devised a plan to dance with them since he learned that they want to be honored by humans. The plan succeeded, and on their way to report to Arisu back in the academy, they encountered Koito whom Mai and Haruhiko were not familiar with. Ability Haruhiko's ability is called The Book of Thoth and is art-based since he has art as his hobby. He has to draw the phantoms on his sketch book to seal or capture them. But with his ability, he can also summon phantoms. Trivia * The bag he always carries with him is a gift from his deceased mother. * It is suggested that he is attracted to females with large breasts. * As a child, he was afraid of thunder. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Article stubs